Kendall's Journey to Kanto!
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Kendall had always heard good things about Kanto, and now she gets to travel there. She'll meet Prof. Oak's grandson and so many other people. OC/OC Accepting OCs Sorry for the change. Based on FireRed.
1. Prologue

Hey, people! I got this idea while I was playing HeartGold. I have a Platinum story and an Emerald story in progress, and I would do a HeartGold story, but The Alphabet pretty much takes care of the Johto part. So I decided to take care of the Kanto part with this story. Like all of my other journey stories, I'll be accepting OCs. Here's the form.

Name:First and last

Gender:Male or Female?

Hometown:Kinda need it for introductions.

Age:10 and up, please

Occupation:Trainer, co-ordinator, etc.

Personality:If you put nothing, I won't be able to put them in.

Hair:Color, length, bangs?

Eyes:Color

Traveling Clothes:If you don't put anything, I'll think something up.

Contest Clothes:Only if they're a Co-ordinator.

Pokemon:Ones they have when introduced.

Future Pokemon:Pokemon they have when they reappear.

Accomplishments:Have they done anything?

Goals:What do they want to accomplish?

History:Something simple, please.

Role:Hero, Heroine

Crush:Anyone?

Battle Cry:For Trainers

Contest Cry:For Co-ordinators

Appears at:Where do you want them to show up at?

Now my OC.

Name:Kendall Baird

Gender:Female

Hometown:Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh (Stayed in New Bark Town while in Johto. Currently living in Pallet Town.)

Age:11

Occupation:Trainer

Personality:Kendall is pretty nice but gets annoyed easily. She's very curious which sometimes leads to bad things happening. She can also be very paranoid and is usually worrying about her sister, who is a Ranger in Fiore. She can be very hyper at times and then be completly quiet.

Hair:Shoulder-length auburn hair and bangs

Eyes:Chocolate brown

Traveling clothes:A red hat with a light blue Poke Ball symbol, red shirt with black Poke Ball symbol, light blue skirt, red bag, red socks, light blue shoes.

Pokemon:

Bulbasaur-Ivysaur-Venasaur (Bulb)- Female Kendall recieved Bulb when she started her journey through Kanto. Bulb has a lax nature.

Pikachu-Raichu (Chu)- Male Kendall caught Chu in the Viridian Forest. He has a rash nature.

Magikarp-Gyardos (Karp)- Female Kendall bought Karp for $500 at the Pokemon Center outside of Mt. Moon. She has a naive nature.

Eevee-Flareon (Vee)- Male Kendall was given Vee by someone in Celadon City. He has a careful nature.

Abra-Kadabra (Ab)- Female Kendall won Ab as a Game Corner prize. She also has a naive nature.

Future Pokemon:

Articuno (Uno)- No Gender Kendall caught Uno at the Seafoam Islands. It has a hardy nature.

PC Pokemon:

Pidgey-Pidgeotto-Pidgeot (Pid)- Female Pid was the first Pokemon that Kendall caught in Kanto. She has a relaxed nature.

Nidorino-Nidoking (Rino)- Male Caught in the Safari Zone. Impish nature.

Clefairy-Clefable (Fairy)- Female Game Corner prize. Brave nature.

Growlithe (Growl)- Female Caught while exploring the Pokemon Mansion on Cinnabar Island. Lax nature.

Doduo (Duo)- Female Caught in the Safari Zone. Bashful nature.

Hypno (No)- Female Caught in the Berry Forest while protecting Lostelle. Hasty Nature.

Hitmonchan (Chan)- Male A gift from the Karate Master. Timid nature.

Lapras (Lap)- Female A gift from a Silf Worker. Naughty nature.

Helix Fossil-Omanyte (Oman)- Male Fossil recieved in Mt. Moon. Resurected on Cinnabar Island. Hardy nature.

Old Amber-Aerodactyl (Dactyl)- Male Amber recieved at Pewter Museum. Resurected on Cinnabar Island. Relaxed nature.

Dratini (Dragon)- Female Game Corner prize. Lonely nature.

(I'm not the only one who noticed that I have a lot of female Pokemon, right?)

Accomplishments:Won the Sinnoh Leagues, won the Sinnoh Grand Festival, stopped Team Galactic

Goals:Get the Kanto badges, become Kanto Champ, and stop Team Rocket

History:Kendall was born in Sinnoh and won the Sinnoh League and Grand Festival. Afterwards, she moved to Kanto.

Role:Heroine

Crush:Clint(currently on vacation in Vermillion City), Fire

Battle cry:*Name*, time to win!

Appears at:Pallet Town

Fire is the name that I gave to my FireRed Rival. I don't know why I named him that. But if you know ANYTHING about that game, you know what he looks like. So I guess I can't claim him like I can claim Clint...Bummer. 


	2. Argument to a Battle! Fire vs Kendall!

Sorry it took me so long. And sorry for the change of plot. I just finished replaying FireRed and I wanted to make a story about it. So here goes.

Pallet Town

Kendall woke up and got ready for her day. She quickly withdrew a potion from her PC before heading downstairs. She headed downstairs and, after eating her breakfast, headed to the door.

"I'm going out!" she called to her mother. Her mother only nodded; she was used to her daughter traveling, and she always came home when she got the badge that allowed her to.

"Right," she replied. "All girls dream of traveling." Kendall nodded, smiled, and headed out the door. She started to walk out to Route 1 when someone called, "Wait! You can't go into the tall grass if you don't have a Pokemon!" Kendall turned and saw that Prof. Oak was running towards her. "Please, come with me." Kendall followed the prof. to his lab and walked up to where a boy with spikey brown hair was waiting impatiently. He shifted his feet when Kendall and the prof. stopped walking.

"Gramps! I'm tired of waiting!" the boy complained. "What'd you call me here for?"

"Fire?" the prof. said, questioningly. "Oh, right! I told you to come here." The prof. turned to Kendall. "When I was younger, I used to be quite the Trainer. Now these three" - he gestured to three Poke Balls sitting on a table - "are the only ones I have left. Go on, Kendall, take one."

"No fair!" Fire exclaimed. "I want to go first."

"Now, Fire," Oak said. "Kendall is a more experienced Trainer. Wait your turn and you'll get your own Pokemon." Kendall smirked at Fire and headed over yto the table. Finally, she picked up the Poke Ball on the left. "I pick this one," she stated.

"Ah, Bulbasaur. It's easy to raise and very energetic. Would you like to name it?" Oak asked.

"Bulb," Kendall replied.

"Then I pick this one," Fire said, picking up the ball on the right.

"Raising a Charmander takes time, but it is also energetic," Oak said. "Would you like to name your Pokemon, Fire?"

"Are you kidding?" Fire laughed. "Why would I nickname it?"

Kendall faced Fire with a frown. "Fire, Pokemon are living beings, too! They deserve to be named!"

"They do not!" FIre disagreed.

"Nicknames are a sign of affection. No nickname means no affection!" Kendall explained.

"Exactly!" Fire agreed. "But affection isn't what wins battles!"

"It is, too!" Kendall disagreed.

"We'll just see! I challenge you to a battle! Go Charmander!"

"Char, char!" he cried.

"Bulb, time to win!"

"Bulba!" she cried.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Fire commanded.

"Bulb, use tackle!" Kendall countered. It went on like that for awhile, then Kendall used the potion she had withdrawn, and won the battle.

"WHAT? Either you're right, or I picked the wrong Pokemon!" Fire cried. "No, it has to be the latter! Whatever. Kendall, Gramps, smell ya later!" After Fire left, Kendall turned to Prof. Oak.

"Go on, Kendall. You have a journey to embark on," he said. Kendall smiled, then headed out the door, to find new lands, people, friends, and adventures. 


End file.
